Lumpy's Pepper Accident
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Lumpy tries not to sneeze after dropping a pepper shaker. Poor guy, can't he ever get a break from sneezing, let alone from that pesky spice?


Lumpy licked his lips in contentment as he sat on the couch in his living room. He had just finished eating a cheese sandwich for lunch. To pinpoint this, there was a paper plate on the coffee table in front of the couch, with a few bread crumbs on the plate. Also sitting on the table was a dark grey pepper shaker with a red P on it; and a silver lid with several holes on it. Although Lumpy didn't mind eating his sandwiches plain, he also enjoyed them with pepper in them. It was the only time where he could handle pepper without it making him sneeze.

Lumpy pressed his hand to his mouth as he stifled a burp, sighing to himself afterwards.

"That sure was good," he said to himself. "I wonder what I should do now that I'm done eating my lunch."

Lumpy looked over at the coffee table in front of him, and noticed the pepper shaker that was sitting on it. It occurred to him that he had forgotten to put the pepper back in the kitchen. He even acknowledged that.

"Huh, I forgot to put the pepper away. Might as well do that so I don't have to worry about it later."

With that, Lumpy got up from the couch and took the pepper shaker off the table. He then started to head into the kitchen. But his hand was somewhat greasy from the sandwich that he had eaten earlier, and before he could even reach the doorway to the kitchen, the pepper shaker slipped out of his grasp. Lumpy looked down just as he felt the shaker falling out of his hand. To his own surprise, the shaker landed upright on the floor, without it breaking or even the lid falling off. However, the force of the fall caused a huge, thick cloud of pepper to rise from the holes on the lid. And to make things even worse, the pepper managed to reach Lumpy's nose.

Lumpy's eyes widened and pupils shrunk even before the pepper reached his nose. He also cringed as the pepper entered his nostrils, the mere sensation being enough to make his nostrils burn, itch and flare up. He knew what was going to happen: he was going to sneeze.

Lumpy had always seen pepper as a nuisance, since smelling the smallest amount would be enough to make him sneeze. And whenever he did sneeze from it, it would almost always be a really big, loud sneeze. But he didn't want to sneeze now, not because of how big the resulting sneeze would be, but because if he did, even once, the rest of the pepper would send him into a sneezing fit. As a result, he started to hold back his sneeze, bringing his forefinger to his flaring nostrils.

"Aaaah..." He gave one inhale, tilting his neck back slightly. He made sure to keep his forefinger under his nose. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh..." His eyes watered slightly as he gasped again. He continued to hold the sneeze back, however. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAH..."

Lumpy's snout was quivering constantly, and his nostrils were flaring up due to the pepper. It was perfectly clear that he was fighting a losing battle, but he continued to hold his sneeze back. He really, really didn't want to sneeze from the pepper. But even after several minutes of holding his finger under his nose and fighting the sneeze, his unfortunate nose continued to burn, itch and beg for the sneeze to release. It was at this point that Lumpy began to realize that his attempts to stop the sneeze were failing. There was only one thing he could do...

Release the sneeze.

So he pulled his forefinger away from his nose and braced himself for the sneeze. He tilted his neck as far back as it could go, giving a final dramatic breath. As though they had sensed his final gasp, his nostrils flared as wide as they could, and his snout rumbled, like a volcano about to erupt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy fired his neck forwards as he exploded with an absolutely huge sneeze. It was powerful enough to blow a huge amount of spray from his mouth, and blow a huge amount of clear mucus straight out of his nostrils. The sneeze was also incredibly loud, and could be heard from every room in his trailer. Fortunately, it was forceful enough to expel all of the pepper from his nose, and not make him need to sneeze again.

After a few seconds had passed, Lumpy recovered from the sneeze and immediately put his forefinger back under his nose. His nose was no longer itchy due to that giant sneeze, but now it was running quite a lot. Lumpy sniffled wetly as he rubbed his mucus-covered nostrils with his forefinger.

"Ugh... gosh darn it," he said to himself as he continued to rub his nose.

With his other hand, he picked up the pepper shaker from the floor and proceeded into the kitchen. He put the shaker back where it was supposed to be, next to the salt shaker. He then left the kitchen and headed into the bathroom. Throughout the entire time, Lumpy was continuing to sniffle and rub his poor nose.

Once he finally made it into the bathroom, he turned on the light and closed the door behind him. Removing his finger from his mucus-covered nostrils, Lumpy took a few tissues from the tissue box, covered the end of his snout with them and blew his nose as hard as he could. Some of the mucus was cleared from his nose, but a pretty good amount remained, and his nose continued to run. So he stayed in the bathroom, sniffling and wiping his nose with the tissues constantly. He just couldn't stop, as his nostrils were still feeling sore from the sneeze.

"I am such a clumsy guy..." he thought to himself as he wiped his nose. "If I were more careful with the pepper, I wouldn't have made myself sneeze. And maybe I shouldn't have tried to hold that sneeze back, either..."

Just remembering how big that sneeze was made him cringe. Maybe the reason it was so powerful was actually because he was trying not to let it out. He sniffled again and continued wiping his nose, trying to stop it from running. It did stop running after a few minutes, and once he had realized that, he threw the used tissues into the trash and walked out of the bathroom. He just couldn't get over that powerful sneeze he had released, however.

Lumpy had to make a promise to himself that he would never hold back another sneeze, no matter what the circumstance. If he would just let his sneezes out, maybe they wouldn't be as big as what he had been through. Given his intelligence, however, there wasn't much of a chance that he would keep this promise.


End file.
